


J is for Justice, Jelly AND Juice

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack relates what happened at school and gives Aaron and Spencer fluffy feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Justice, Jelly AND Juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TempestuousJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestuousJones/gifts).



> Honestly, when I write drabbles they seem to mostly be cotton candy. 
> 
> I own nothing, as always.

“That’s what my Daddy does.” Jack finished and nodded his head firmly.

 

Miss. Anderson smiled broadly and clapped her hands, motioning for the rest of the class to join in. “Thank you, Jack, I can tell you’re very proud of your dads. Now, Katie it’s your turn.”

 

Later that afternoon, Jack was pushing his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches around the plate making car noises in between telling his dad, “and Katie’s dad is a politician but he’s nice. Her mom is a fashion designer and that’s why Katie always has the prettiest dresses but I think Laney is prettier and she has two moms who are both lawyers like you were.”

 

“So you told them I was a lawyer?” Aaron asked, smiling and setting a juice carton in front of his son.

 

“Yup, and an FBI agent and that you fight for justice like a superhero. That’s what my Daddy does, he superheros.” Aaron bit back a grin.

 

“Superheros isn’t a verb Jack Jack,” Spencer added with a perplexed look on his face.

 

“Nuh uh, is too,” Jack returned absent-mindedly while slurping juice.

 

Spencer reached for his own carton, “Well, Shakespeare did coin several new words and phrases that have become standard English. I suppose superheros could work. “

 

“What else did you do at school today?” Aaron prompted, still preening a bit from the idea that he ‘superheroed’ for a living.

 

“Wait! I’m not finished! So Laney said about her two moms so I got to tell about my two dads and I said Spencer was a doctor of everything and also had a gun ‘cause you are and you do.”

 

Spencer seemed slightly frozen in place, the straw still glued to his lip and a bit of juice drooling out the side of his mouth. Aaron would have commented on how it wasn’t his most attractive look if he hadn’t been so stunned himself. Jack had just referred to Spencer as one of his dads and apparently he’d done so in front of his entire class. A warm, bubbling feeling spread through Aaron and this grin would not be bitten back.

 

“And Ben’s dad is a builder and he lets him ride on the bulldozer which is totally awesome and he said that if we have a sleepover then his dad will take me too and we can both ride. So can I?”

 

Aaron looked over at Spencer who had managed to swallow and wipe his mouth on the back of his hand. Still grinning, he gave him a little nod, “What do you say, Dr. Everything, can our son go for a bulldozer sleepover?”

 

“Our—“ Spencer’s brows knotted for a moment before he looked at the pure happiness beaming from Aaron’s face. He returned the smile and looked at Jack who was frowning at the delay. “Sure, Jack Jack. No problem.”


End file.
